A Man So Heartless Compaion OneShots
by MrsJakeBlack
Summary: As it says in the title these are one shots for the story A Man So Heartless. It may help to read the story first but it is not necessary.


**This is a companion one shot written for A MAN SO HEARTLESS on chapter 13 and is written in EPOV because I love writing in his perspective.**

**NOTE: THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE REAL STORY; IT'S A DREAM OR SOMETHING, IN CASE YOU GET CONFUSED WHEN YOU READ THE READ THE REAL STORY. ****THIS NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPENS!**** XD**

**WARNING: ****BEWARE**** it is rated M so if any of this stuff offends you don't read it because I'm warning you it is rated M people. LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (yay I remembered)**

**Hope you like it XD**

**Companion One Shots To A Man So Heartless.**

_**Chapter One: Shower**_

_EPOV_

BEEP BEEP

Goddamn alarm clock. I woke up and rubbed my eyes groaning. I was all sweaty from tossing and turning all night, dreaming of Bella. I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom to have a shower and find some release.

The glass shower screen was all fogged up when I entered so I assumed that Alice had woken up before me and taken a shower already. Damn pixie. I turned on the tap in desperate need of a cold shower. I let the water run for a while before I took a step under the showerhead. The freezing cold water stung my body but after a while I got used to it and it became relaxing.

I grabbed my shampoo bottle and squirted the liquid onto the palm of my hand. I rubbed my hands together and brought them up to my hair. I gently massaged my scalp, washing it through my hair. I had a sudden thought of what it would feel like to have Bella in the shower with me right now. Bella massaging her tiny hands through my hair, washing my chest and moving painfully lower every second.

I looked down at my morning wood that stood up stiff and painful. I sighed bringing my hand down to take care of it. Moving my hand up and down my shaft I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I was sitting in my room sorting through my cds, deciding which ones I need to buy as they were starting to wear out, when I heard a faint knock on my door. Assuming it was Alice coming to annoy me I ignored it and continued sorting through my music. I heard the soft knock again and got up to open the door.

"What do you want a..." I began, but was astonished by what I saw. Venerable little Bella was standing at my door in nothing but a tiny towel only covering minimal body parts. She was looking down bashfully at the carpet on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking straight into my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked concerned.

"ispilledsomthingonmyselfandAlice'sclotheswon'tfitmesocaniborrowyoursinstead?" She asked in one single breath. I stared at her unable to comprehend what she had just said.

"Calm down Bella and tell me again what happened. Slowly this time," I asked her politely.

"I spilled something on my clothes and Alice's clothes wouldn't fit me to change into, so I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours instead?" she asked me, looking anywhere but straight at me.

"Of course you can sweetheart," I told her, gesturing for her to come into my room. The thought of Bella in my clothes was heavenly. How could I refuse an angel?

I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a hoddie. Even though I knew they would be huge on Bella, they were the smallest sized clothes I owned. I placed them in her hands and looked at her awkwardly.

She blushed and mumbled thanks under her breath.

"So...um...I'll turn around while you change okay?" I asked her unsure what I really should be doing.

"Okay," she replied, waiting for me to turn around.

I wanted to stay there staring at her while she changed but I had to do the right thing. I didn't want to seem like a perv in front of her so I turned around and stared at the wall. I heard her towel fall to the floor and I shut my eyes trying not to think of the goddess that was standing naked in the middle of my room.

I couldn't help it, I just couldn't. It was too tempting. I was trying to be a gentleman but there are exceptions to everything. I slowly turned around and saw the most exquisite sight in the whole wide world. Bella was naked, bent over, trying to pull up the sweat pants, all while shimmying her ass in the sexiest way possible. I nearly fainted at the sight of it.

I must have made a sound because at that moment Bella turned around still bent over and stared up at me looking confused. He breasts hang limp down in a hot way. I shook my head feeling like a pervert and tried to cover my eyes but my hands didn't seem to function properly. Then Bella scrunched up her face in the cute way she does and I just lost it. I attacked her, my legs flew across the distance that separated us and I crashed my lips onto hers.

I heard her groan as she kissed me back and I flew on cloud nine. Her arms came around my neck so I grabbed her waist and lifted her up so she wouldn't have to reach up so much. I never took my lips off hers until I couldn't hold my breath anymore and I had to pull away to take a breath. I looked at Bella who was panting heavily with a smirk on her face. I couldn't resist and pulled her back again for another long kiss. I felt her small hands roam around my body reaching the top of my pants I figured out what she was trying to do. I reached down and helped her undo my belt buckle slipping it off. I knew where this was heading, like every other time so I grabbed her and lifted her onto my bed, dumping her onto it. I leant down and crawled to her growling as she giggled. I crawled up her body and started attacking her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot, marking her as mine.

I pulled back up and kissed her lips again sliding in my tongue exploring her mouth as her tongue danced with mine.

"Too much skin," she breathed out gasping for air as I pulled out of the kiss. Her hands disappeared under my shirt as she pulled it off and stared at my chest.

"You've seen it before, you know," I chuckled. She blushed and roamed her hands around my torso exploring every curve and crevice in it. I took advantage of the moment to remove my pants and dump them along with my shirt. Bella looked down and noticed my considerably large bulge sticking out of my boxers.

She started kissing me again, more passionately this time and I decided to please her a little. I roamed my hands around her stomach, pinching her belly button which earned me a giggle, and then found my destination. I grabbed her breasts and massaged them with my palms gently flicking her nipples as they went cold with my touch. Having satisfied my times with the girls I trailed my hand down and reached my last target.

I cupped her pussy and massaged it as I slipped my finger in and flicked her clit. She moaned against my mouth and I slipped a finger inside pumping it in and out, getting her ready for the real thing. I took out my finger and brought them up to my lips and sucked on them. Her juices tasted sweeter than anything I had ever eaten before and I leaned in to kiss her so she could taste herself on me.

The look on her face was painful and I suddenly knew she was ready. Her tiny hands came down and hooked into my boxers and pulled them down. Her eyes bulged deep out of their sockets as she stared at my long, thick cock standing hard and ready. She nodded at my quizzical look and I positioned myself at her entrance.

Her eyes burned with passion and I plunged my already hard cock deep into her pussy as she screamed out my name making me thrust into her deeper and harder. She moaned and bit down on my shoulder to stop the screaming as I plunged into her one last time.

I moaned as hot liquid released from the tip of my penis and I suddenly realised I was back in the shower. No Bella. No bed. No passionate, hot, sexy, lovemaking. Fuck my life.

**I hope you liked that but I want to know your thoughts on it. Did you like it or not? Should I keep going or stop there?**

**I may add more one shots along the way in this story for you more mature readers and if you don't want to read them you don't have to as I will keep posting the normal story and it will stay T rated. **

**REVIEW!! XD**


End file.
